


Desecration

by avid_Alice



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Church Sex, F/M, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Pining Gabriel (Good Omens), Sex on consecrated ground, mutual understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avid_Alice/pseuds/avid_Alice
Summary: Gabriel and Beelzebub had been meeting for a few years more than they should after the failed Armageddon. God maybe is playing games with the universe, or else he wouldn't be here, seeing faith in a human church.





	Desecration

** _The thing about freewill is that it’s seductive and fragile; a dangerous combination which one may find rapture upon dancing on its ground; rapture that may morph to one fears the most. _ **

** _Any righteous man would pray to thee, for if they sought another they shall have their rapture and the adversary shall have his own in due time._ ** ** **

  


For the longest time, humans have always believed that the prayer connects them to God, but that’s the thing. No one can. Gabriel listened to the prayers of the congregation and smiles, listened he did and wondered if it will be accounted on his wages if he would miracle away a stage two cancer of a young man with his mother solemnly praying by his side. 

As the mass comes to an end, Gabriel sends a message of confirmation of his attendance and proceeds to do a quick miracle that will ensure the young man’s recovery. There’s nothing else to do, so he proceeded out. His eyes landed on a familiar figure leaning on a lamp across the street.

“What I don’t underztand iz, why make me wait for an hour when you could have sung your praises up there.” Beelzebub asked with their usual bored expression, bringing out a pack of cigarettes. They’re not wearing their usual regalia, which is a bit disappointing because Beelzebub dresses worthy of their title. Instead, today they are wearing casual clothing; skinny jeans short enough for the fishnet socks to be visible, a black spaghetti strap covered by a bomber jacket in the same color save for the crimson sleeves and Gabriel thinks that it maybe is a size or two bigger. 

“It's all about the appearance,” Gabriel answers and brings out his lighter before they start lighting the cigarette with Hellfire. “And I remember saying that I would tell you when I’ll be out. You’re the one who called me.” 

Beelzebub takes a deep drag of the cigarette before turning their head to the archangel. The demon prince carelessly tossed the fag on the dried leaves then tugs him down to blow on his face. Gabriel lets them as he had so many times before, there will be no good consequence if he fights anyway. They smile, maybe smile isn’t the right word to use but that’s the closest thing anyone can have as a sign of the prince’s amusement, the fangs that had left countless marks on his corporation peeking out before they spoke, “Don’t zpeak az if you don’t want me here,” They lean their face nearer Gabriel’s. “Becauze we both know you want more than just my prezence.”

Before Gabriel can voice out his agreement, someone had called his name accompanied by a tap on his shoulder. He was so focus on Beelzebub that he didn’t notice the priest approaching.

“Father Amber,” Gabriel acknowledges with a smile, head still leveled with Beelzebub as the Lord of the Flies glare daggers at the priest. 

“We’re busy.” Beelzebub grumbles, losing her usual buzz.

“I can see that,” The priest gave them a tight smile. “I was just wondering if you’d be so kind to attend the get together at the church garden.”

A familiar look on Beelzebub’s eye, Gabriel really wish it isn’t, lit up and they release Gabriel’s scarf. Making a show of smoothing it and his suit up. “You know what, _ father _? Gabriel and I would love to attend your get together.” 

“Great!” The priest cheers which just proves Beelzebub’s theory of holy idiocy. “Let’s go then.”

Gabriel couldn’t argue even if he wanted to, so he did what any sensible being would do. Miracle a stone to trip the demon prince over and be there to be his charming self to catch Beelzebub. "Woah, be careful there." He says to them and takes them into his arms. Despite the spark of red in their eyes, the archangel makes no move to put them down. "Father, let's get going to the back so I can check on her foot."

"Yes, that's ideal. I'll get a first aid kit." The priest says in concern. 

The door to the church opens and even just the mere presence of the demon prince sent chills to the congregation and other clergymen inside. Beelzebub smirks at the obvious change in the air that they almost forgot that they're still on an archangel's arms. Almost. 

"Mr. Herald!" An old lady greets Gabriel, because of course. Beelzebub raised an eyebrow at the name and snorts making Gabriel squeeze their thigh. "Nice of you to join us," She continues and turns her attention to the Lord of the Flies. She gave her a once over before speaking again. "Hello dear, welcome. What did you say your name was?" 

"I didn't." Beelzebub answers boredly and starts caressing Gabriel’s back of the neck and head, lightly tugging some of his hair. 

"This is Bell–"

"Bell Morgenstern." Beelzebub finishes, looking directly at Gabriel. Challenging. 

_ Morgenstern. _ Gabriel feels a surge of jealousy coursing through him which only feeds the prince’s smugness and they can both feel it. _ Morgenstern. _ A word play that reminds them both that way before _ this _ arrangement, Beelzebub would always belong to someone else. 

** _A possession is such a wonderful word to say. It appears innocent and harmless, but like any other words, once we let it get corrupted with thoughts it may soon feed on our curiosity. As a human being with borrowed life, possessions are what we work towards to, for, and to maintain. Also, as a human being with borrowed life, possessions are also the greed that blinds us, the pride that destroys our value, and gluttony that feeds the sinister within us._ **

  
  


Gabriel tries to shake off the feeling and focuses on _ treating _ Beelzebub’s ankle upon the Father Amber’s suggestion as for it not to get more swollen. 

“If you didn’t trip me, you wouldn’t be kneeling there.” Beelzebub says then leans back on her chair. “Then again, you always look good kneeling. _ For me. _” The prince laced the last two words with temptation and Gabriel was quick to send an electric current where his fingers touch their ankle as a warning. Frail as they look to human eyes, two simple words are enough for Gabriel to feel the dwindle on the people’s faith around them. 

“The grounds of the church is one of the few remainings intact consecrated enough to discorporate any demon that would even dare step on it.” Gabriel explained to Beelzebub after he fetched a food from the buffet table. There were so many varieties in Gabriel’s opinion but he had spent enough time with them their sweet tooth. Beelzebub only hummed in response and offered a mini donut to Gabriel which he took as to not start another argument they had the first time she offered them food. 

By some heavenly miracle, the members of the church present left them on their own devices. It went peacefully for a while before Beelzebub got bored and decided to walk around the church garden. And like it has always been with them, Gabriel follows diligently, waiting for a command of _ his _ prince. 

"Stargazers. They look well taken care of." Beelzebub comments as they walk along a path full of stargazer of different colors. "Roses are preferable though. A bit overrated, still a classic." The Lord of the Flies continues and Gabriel walks with them just a bit closer. The archangel observes her as they make their way wherever the prince wishes.

Curiosity is a very dangerous thing to have as an angel. They're not bred nor nourished. They were created and programmed. That's what they're supposed to be. Angels who stray from their name's purpose often meets their own destruction at the end of the road. For some ot was merciful, but for some like the demon prince on his side, it was rather permanent. Gabriel asked them once, when he had thought that they have a mutual understanding already as they plan the upbringing of Armageddon, if time could be stopped and reversed, would they have done differently. Beelzebub's true form had almost made an appearance on Earth. Gabriel remembers the day and he remembers well what the prince had said, _ "I would never change anything. I never once had done anything for myself while I was a filthy thing like you. She never cared and don't think that she ever will. I stood by Lucifer and I will continue to stand by him until the end of time." _

Now years after their obligations to each other, there should be nothing more than a bureaucratic relationship between them, but here they walk on the planet which they believed to be the glorious battle ground. 

  
  


** _To hear your heart sing the song of your unadulterated love. To taste the freedom of your choice. To see your lover as a beacon of light. To let the fragrance of fresh flower in their hand wifts. To let each other touch your hearts. The senses craves as our tongue craves a taste of something that may be the cause of our deterioration yet, may also be the only thing that can put our mind at ease. The sense crave as our spirit longs to fly. The senses craves the as life walks to kiss death at the end of the line. _ **

  


Gabriel is so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice them entering the church and only did when Beelzebub slammed him onto the locked door of one of the prayer room. "What's on your pretty little mind, dove?" They hissed at him and proceeds to unlock the door with a snap causing Gabriel to fall on his ass. The archangel was disoriented for a while. Shock immediately making its appearance on his well defined face upon seeing the prince walk just fine on the consecrated ground of the church. "Surprise little dove?" The archangel moves to stand up and was met with the prince's smirk. Beelzebub continues to walks forward into the room as Gabriel steps back all the while turning all the crucifix upside down. 

Once Gabriel is cornered on the small altar, they remove their own bomber jacket, showcasing the almost translucent white skin that he always enjoys shocking as they are lost in the divine pleasures he brings them. The next article removed is his when the prince reached for his long coat, followed by the scarf which they took to lay on the small altar, then the t-shirt which they tugged up to his pectoral but lets him do the rest. Beelzebub manifested a part of her claws and made a move to scratch them from the side of his neck, to his shoulder, digging a little dipper to draw blood on his left pectoral, and more down on his stomach. Their hand went back to its human corporation as they reach his belt buckle, working to remove it while keeping an eye contact with him. The thing about Gabriel is that, he's curious. Not the curiosity that would make him fall, no. He has the curiosity of a human child that it's so enjoyable for the demon prince to watch him learn. One of the things in their advantage is his corporation's features; angels and demons are genderless which made it fun to see Gabriel manifest a man's genitals copied from the one he saw in pornography during their first night together when Beelzebub had finally taken pity on him after enjoying how Gabriel thought pornography is a nature documentary. 

Beelzebub walks closer to Gabriel, licks the blood from his wounds that leaves a sweet sting on their tongue, Gabriel knew but he can't help but bask in pride as he sees the flash of red in the usual blue eyes of the prince of hell. Knowing he's the one to get to see them get lost in the damnation of his holy sin, no one else. They sank onto their knees pulling down his pants and undergarments with them. The angel sighs and almost lost his footing as the prince takes him in their mouth. Slowly sliding down, losing themselves in the divine process that caused her to buzz at the back of their throat. Gabriel lets one of his hands cards through their jet black hair to keep them steady and starts thrusting into the velvet heat of the prince’s mouth. Said prince smirks at the boldness and basked in the lust surrounding them, all coming from the _ archangel fucking Gabriel. _

For a while they fall into a mild rhythm with their usual unneeded deep breathe and sighs of satisfaction as a white noise until Beelzebub returns to their feet and snaps both of their clothes away. Once fully naked, the prince of hell took Gabriel’s hands to their ass and jumps on him. “Pray to me.” They whisper directly on his ears, giving him the final permission he needs before fully succumbing in their heat.

Without the thought of any consequences, Gabriel lets his corporation has its pleasure inside Beelzebub’s ever warm one. Unlike any other meeting though, Gabriel decided to savor this one. He sets up a steady pace that has the prince mewling and clawing on his back while Gabriel holds them suspended, controlling everything at the moment. With each thrust, Beelzebub’s wanton voice breaks figures in the room and there it is again, the thin rope of pride, the archangel chose to walk on. 

“Gabriel, fuck me harder!” Beelzebub growled and was answered by their back meeting the cold surface of the altar.

Within seconds, Gabriel has their feet prompted on his broad shoulders as he drill hard and slow in the prince of hell. “There! Fuck,” Beelzebub pants and reached for Gabriel’s face. “There Gabriel.” The thing is, Beelzebub didn’t even need to have their demonic voice out, Gabriel would obey them just as willingly. 

There might be something new with the way Gabriel is moving today but Beelzebub knows his body well enough to know when he’s close to finishing. They reach out for the wounds they inflicted and just when they’re both about to finish, blowing Gabriel’s climax off the roof. For a moment, he keeps thrusting shallowly, allowing himself to calm down. Once he was fully so, he looks down on Beelzebub, putting the demon’s petit legs down to wrap on his hips. He moved to lay on his back, taking the prince with him to have them lay on his chest, still sitting inside them.

  


** _The adventures we set our hearts to are often treacherous. They taste so sweet like the candies we used to munch on as an innocent child, but like those, the adventures when there’s too much may be a pit where we could find ourselves diving down with no vision of where you’d Fall._ **

  


“I alwayz thought pozzezzion iz a demon thing.” Beelzebub comments after a moment of laying there, still feeling Gabriel inside in every way.

“Well, I still can’t say you’re _ mine _ , can I?” Gabriel sighs and lets the sting of his wounds be a reminder of their boundaries. ** **

“Silly little birdie.” Beelzebub chuckles, dare Gabriel say, fondly. 

“A new nickname?” Gabriel teased. He knows the demon’s penchant on name calling.

“It isn’t mine. Your brother’s.” Beelzebub answers, looking directly at Gabriel’s purple eyes. “Everytime I visit him, he has this sweet little story of when you were a little one in his care.” The prince of hell sits up but staying on top of the archangel.

Gabriel’s demeanor hardened but speak nothing of the information. Instead, he yanks Beelzebub down to kiss the demon hard which is gladly reciprocated. 

“You can say I’m yours,” Beelzebub says after a while of making out, giving Gabriel a mischievous smile before continuing. “You are mine after all.” Each word punctuated with a roll of their hips.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 2,643 words of utter bullshit.  
Tell me what you think?


End file.
